Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{5}{6}-2\dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {2} - {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{10}{12}-\dfrac{3}{12}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{7}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{7}{12}$